Walk in the Zoo
by bloodplusfics
Summary: Saya goes to the Zoo with Hagi with hopes of triggering some memories, however that’s not all that gets triggered. :3 Hagi x Saya, One shot, Lemon.


**Authors notes:**This picture was inspired by another fanart drawing by Zyephen. 3**  
**Please note that indeed this story is **M rated**, so you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Blood Plus because if I did… oh you know fun stuff! XD

**Walk in the Zoo**

Having passed thru the large black iron gate they finally arrived at the place where it all began. The place they had grown up together, Joel's Zoo. They stopped by the long stopped fountain, now dirty and weathered. No one would ever image it's former glory, it's crystal clear waters running day and night. They had been walking around the Zoo for some time now stopping at various objects hoping it would trigger some memories for Saya. They passed by the fountain and soon found themselves walking among expensive bronze statues of various animals and people, sculpted to the finest detail. "Wow, all these must have cost a fortune for Joel to commission." Saya commented as she ran her hand over the thigh of a bronze horse.

Hagi leaned back on one of the statues that had a concrete display base that doubled as a seat. He crossed his arms in his usual way, watching her look around with curiosity. His lips were tempted to grin. She came back over to him and looked intently at the statue behind him then back at him, when their eyes met he could tell she was lost in in deep thought. "Did you remember something?" Hagi asked. She suddenly dropped to her knees in the grass in front of him her fingers touching her temple, her face looked strained a few moments. "Saya are you ok?" Hagi asked his voice concerned.

He leaned down slightly reaching his hand to help her up but Saya didn't take it. Instead she grabbed his hips drawing herself closer to him, her face now level with his crouch. "Hold still Hagi, I'm…. remembering something." A look of surprise then anticipation crossed over his face. "Saya your memories…" She interrupted by unbuckling his belt and reaching for the contents within. "Saya..!" Hagi said surprised by her actions. "This is the place I gave you your first…"

Saya's words cut off as she pressed her soft lips to the tip kissing it gently before taking it into her mouth. Sucking gently she felt it quickly becoming hard in her mouth. Hagi could only gasp in pleasure bracing himself back against the statue. She stroked her finger tips up and down his engorged shaft while taking turns kissing and sucking it's tip. It wasn't long before he had reached his limit. "Saya!!! " Was all he could blurt out before it was too late. Her face was partially covered in his warm substance. Saya licked her lips savoring the taste, she looked up at him with a smile on her face. "It's all coming back to me Hagi." "I remember we were lovers." "Saya…" Hagi whispered his voice shaken by emotion.

He pulled Saya up by her hand and hugged her tightly, as a flood of emotions washed over them. Saya pulled back slightly so their eyes could meet, they were both slightly teary eyed. "I've missed you." Saya said her voice trembling as Hagi brought his hand to her cheek caressing it, his smooth finger tips warm and soft. He replied by pressing his lips against hers, letting all his feelings and emotions flow into them, emotions that words just could not adequately express, he just wanted her to feel it, expressing everything in that one kiss.

Their tongues mingled, gasping for breath like they would die if they parted lips completely again. Saya's face flushed, her mind hazy from the intensity of the kiss. They finally paused, both of them panting a few moments before Hagi spoke. "I need you… to see your beautiful face coming." The passionate look of love and adoration in his eyes made Saya's blood boil over. "I love you…" Saya said before their lips attacked each other's again. Meanwhile his hands set off to unbutton her shirt.

His hand cupped a bare breast admiring the feeling of her soft skin against his hand, he took it's sensitive nipple into his eager mouth, licking and nipping at it. Saya moaned out loudly, grasping desperately onto his shirt. "Please.. Hagi.." Hagi do not stop kissing and licking her while she helped him pull off his black jacket and then his white shirt. Saya pressed her buxom chest against his lean muscular one as she thrust her lips against his roughly, sucking on his lip. He suddenly pulled her down with him as he changed to a kneeling position. He quickly pulled down her skirt and panties so she could step out of them.

His pants where still open from before, his erection standing ready for her decent. As she sat down Hagi's hand swiftly aligned the tip to her entrance, her warmth welcoming him. They moaned in each others mouths as her wet, warm folds embraced him to the hilt. "It's a good fit.." Hagi said softly, his lips slightly curved up into a grin. Saya grinned before kissing him again. They moved together, their hips dancing a delicious rhythm. His hands on her sides hungrily pressing her body down again and again.

The feeling of his muscular taught skin against her's, his burning manhood filling her completely, the slickness making his thrusts effortless, yet she felt as if a fire would spontaneous set ablaze at any moment from the fervency of their movements. Saya's cries echoing in his ear drums driving him mad with passion. She suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Haagi… Aah I'm.." Hagi then leaned forward quickly pushing her back against the grass bracing himself with his arms. His hips hovering above hers thrusting faster and harder than before, he watched her face intently, the beautiful agony before release.

Her back arched, her body hot and trembling as she slammed her fists to the ground grasping at the grass beneath her finger tips, tearing it out as she screamed his name in a final cry of ecstasy. "Hagiii---!!" Her consciousness blurred. She felt a wet stream burst inside her and she felt the weight of Hagi as he collapsed on her chest after emitting the deepest of groans. "Saya…" he breathed onto her shoulder, he grabbed her waist and rolled onto his side holding her tightly to him, still joined.

Gasping and sweaty they remained that way for an undetermined time. Whispering things that were only for their ears to know. When they had come back to normal they started gathering their clothes and Hagi helped Saya dress. Saya didn't really need help of course but she remembered how much Hagi enjoyed it so she let him. "I like when you undress me more." Saya teased. "I can undress you again right now…if you wish." Hagi grinned. "We need to go to a hotel tonight or we'll probably freak out Kai and the rest. I know I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Saya said as Hagi finished buttoning her shirt up. "Yes, We need to make up for lost time." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "All done."

"You like dressing me a lot huh…" Saya said taking his arm and learning into him. Hagi simply grinned as they walked back towards the Zoo's entrance gate…

End…

**Afterward: **I had fun with this one. I always wished that Saya would remember they were lovers in the zoo era all of a sudden and then they could express themselves. I know the TV series claims they were platonic back then but, the manga said they were lovers, and we the fans darn sure know they were lovers! XD Hope you all had fun, please review Also please note that I have trouble with formatting my fics (aka I lose some of it after uploading) and I'm not patient enough to fight with it anymore at the present.


End file.
